1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices as commonly used for merchandise in retail establishments and, more particularly, to structure for giving a sensory indication that an article of merchandise has been removed from the display device.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide displays for merchandise in small packages such as cigarettes, chewing gum, candy bars and the like near checkout counters in retail establishments. Normally, such merchandise is placed in bins or on shelves so as to be readily visible and accessible to purchasers. The problem that purveyors of such goods face is that the above noted articles are frequently the target of shoplifters. Such articles can be readily discreetly removed from the particular display and concealed from a checkout person. Despite the fact that these goods are normally placed in the vicinity of the checkout person specifically so that thefts can be avoided, the checkout person is frequently distracted, as when operating a cash register.